Once (Remake)
by Rheacho
Summary: Kecintaannya pada Music Sungguh membuat Kyuhyun harus hidup lebih mandiri. apalagi ketika sang ayah hanya bisa bekerja di Ruko tuanya sebagai tukang servis vacuum clenaer. Music telah merubahnya menjadi lelaki tegar sepeninggalan kekasihnya. Apalagi music telah menunjukannya seseorang yang sama sepertinya./Summary gagal/KYUMIN/BOYSLOVE/DLDR/Twoshoot/CH1


_Ketika sang cinta sudah di depan mata. Sulit kita untuk mulai mengutarakannya. Dengan segala kemampuan yang di miliki, cinta sulit untuk mulai di mengerti. _

_Mengenal cinta lebih sulit dari mengenalnya sebuah kasih sayang._

_karena cinta terlahir dari sebuah keegoisan._

_._

_._

_._

**ONCE (REMAKE)**

**.**

**.**

**Twoshoot (Maybe)**

**.**

**Cho Kyuhyun X Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**BL (BoysLove)**

**.**

**Sorry for many TYPO(S)**

**.**

**FF ini adalah REMAKE dari film roman yang berjudul Once. Kalian pasti tau sih. Saya yakin. Karena film ini lah yang soundtreknya di nyanyiin Ming di Sukira atau pas bareng Sunny di sebuah acara. Taulah yah 'Falling Slowly' ^^ ga tau kenapa saya demen banget ama film ini. Kebayang Kyu ama Ming yang lagi duet nyanyi 'Falling Slowly'. Alur cerita sangat sama percis dengan aslinya. Mungkin bakal di rubah di akhirnya saja. **

**.**

**Kalau begitu, enJOY!**

**.**

**.**

Bernyanyi adalah hal yang paling ia cintai di dunia ini selain membantu pekerjaan sang ayah di rumah. Bukan hal yang sulit baginya untuk membagi beberapa waktu berharganya di pinggir jalan. Eh? Di pinggir jalan? Hei…tenang saja. Ia bukan seorang gelandangan. Ia masih memiliki rumah dan tempat tinggal. Hanya saja ia terlalu mencintai kegiatannya untuk menghibur setiap orang yang sedang berlalu lalang di jalanan. Kalian bisa memanggilnya seorang seniman jalanan.

Suara indahnya tak pernah di ragukan lagi. Menyanyikan lagu yang selalu ia ciptakan ketika ia sedang sendirian. Apalagi wajahnya yang sangat tampan tentu dapat memikat siapa saja yang melihatnya yang sedang menyanyikan lagunya dengan penuh perasaan.

Malam ini seperti biasa ia akan selalu bernyanyi dengan gitar kesayangannya. Gitar yang sudah sangat rapuh dan terlihat lusuh. Ada beberapa lubang di gitar itu. Tapi…suaranya akan tetap merdu ketika mengiringinya sedang bernyanyi.

_Plok Plok Plok Plok…._

Suara tepukan yang berasal dari seorang lelaki manis tentu mengakhiri nyanyiannya. Si tampan pun tersenyum manis dan membungkuk berkali-kali. Mengutarakan rasa terimakasihnya pada satu-satunya penepuk tangan untuknya malam ini.

Dengan segala penghargaannya untuk sang penyanyi, si manis hanya bisa memberikan beberapa uang receh untuk mengisi box gitar yang sudah di letakan tepat di hadapan si penyanyi.

"Terimakasih banyak." Ucap si tampan tersenyum.

Si manis tetap tersenyum dengan segala kekagumannya setelah melempar uang receh ke box gitar.

"100 won, hebat! Terimakasih…" Sambung si tampan—lagi.

"Maksudmu?" Tatap aneh si manis setelah mendengar pernyataan sang penyanyi.

"Sorry~" Balasnya ketika ia mulai menyadari tatapan aneh dari si manis.

Lelaki manis itu kembali tersenyum dan tetap memasang wajah tampannya. Oh ya~ ia sedang membawa beberapa majalah. Lumayan saja jika lelaki tampan di hadapannya ini ingin membeli beberapa.

"_Big Issue_?" Tawarnya sembari menyodorkan majalah yang ia genggam di sekitar dadanya.

"Aku tak mampu membelinya."

Pemuda manis itu mengangguk mengerti. "Lagu yang tadi kau mainkan, apa kau yang menulisnya?" Tanya sang pemuda manis mencoba mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Yeah~ aku yang membuatnya."

"Bukan lagu yang terkenal, kan?"

Si pemuda tampan menggeleng. "Bukan, ini bukan lagu yang terkenal."

"Kenapa kau tak mencobanya untuk memainkannya saat siang hari? Aku melihat mu disini setiap hari."

"Kau tahu saat siang, orang-orang hanya ingin mendengar lagu yang mereka tau. Lagu yang mereka kenal. Maksud ku, kalau tidak, aku tak akan bisa mendapatkan uang. Aku memainkan lagu ini di malam hari. Mereka tidak akan mendengar." Jelas si pemuda tampan panjang lebar.

"Aku mendengarnya."

"Ya…tapi kau hanya memberiku 10 cent saja." Dia tersenyum dan menunjuk box gitarnya.

"Jadi kau melakukannya demi mendapatkan uang?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau tak mencoba mencari pekerjaan? Di toko, mungkin."

"Aku punya pekerjaan di toko." Jawabnya sabar. "Dengar, aku akan segera pulang. Senang berjumpa dengan mu."

Ketika pemuda tampan itu hendak beranjak dari tempatnya, si pemuda manis segera menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dan mencegah si pemuda tampan untuk pergi.

"Untuk siapa kau menulis lagu itu?"

"Tak seorang pun." Jawabnya lembut dan berhenti.

Mereka saling menatap cukup lama.

"Bohong! Dimana wanita itu?" Paksa si pemuda manis seraya tersenyum berharap.

"Dia sudah pergi."

"Apakah dia meninggal?"

"Tidak! Dia tidak meninggal. Dia hanya sudah pergi."

"Apakah kau masih sangat menyayanginya?"

"Ya ampun, tuan!"

Kyuhyun—pemuda tampan itu menatap tak percaya pada lelaki manis di depannya ini. Ini sangat di luar batas, hei! Ini urusan pribadinya. Ia menatap miris pada pemuda manis di hadapannya. Ia masih terlihat sangat muda dengan coat hijau di tubuhnya.

"Kau putus dengannya, kan? Omong kosong! Tidak ada orang yang bisa menuliskan lagu ini jika orang itu sedang tidak patah hati. Ku bilang padamu, kau hanya perlu bernyanyi di hadapannya dan membawanya kembali kepelukan mu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh rasa tak percaya. Pemuda ini, bagaimana bisa?!

"Tapi sayang~ aku sudah tak menginginkannya kembali dalam pelukan ku."

"Aku melihatnya." Pemuda itu mengalihkan wajah. "Dimana tempat kerjamu?" Lanjutnya

"Aku bekerja di toko reparasi mesin penyedot debu."

"Mesin penyedot debu?"

"Kau tahu…semacam vacuum cleaner."

"Kau tukang vacuum cleaner?"

"Ya~"

Sungmin—si pemuda manis itu tersenyum. "Aku punya vacuum cleaner rusak di rumah-ku." Ia terlihat antusias. "Apa kau mau memperbaikinya?" Lanjutnya penuh harap.

Kyuhyun tersenyum membalas. "Tentu."

"Kalau begitu besok aku akan membawanya kesini."

"Oke."

"Ini bagus! Besok, oke?!" Sungmin sedikit menekan dan berbalik menatap Kyuhyun.

"Oke…bye~"

.

.

.

.

Hal yang paling Kyuhyun benci adalah waktu ia sedang sendiri. Entah kenapa intensitas bayangan mengenai masalalunya selalu saja mengganggu. Ia sebenarnya pemuda yang sedang patah hati. Ia begitu terpukul saat tau sang kekasih mengkhianatinya. Lebih memilih pergi dengan teman kayanya di banding harus hidup sederhana dengan dirinya. Merasa di bodohi, Kyuhyun merelakan gadis itu pergi.

Lagu-lagu yang ia ciptakan sebenarnya hanya di tunjukan untuk seseorang yang selalu berhasil membuatnya serasa terjatuh dari ketinggian. Serasa tak ada jalan lagi untuknya. Mengubunginya saja begitu sulit. Akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerah.

"Hei yah…pekerjaan-ku sudah selesai. Aku harus pergi ke kota sekarang."

"Oh ya~…hati-hati nak."

Kaki Kyuhyun mulai melangkah keluar dari rumah kesayangannya. Sebuah Ruko yang sangat sempit dan tentu sangat nyaman baginya. Sang ayah memeluknya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk hari ini.

"Apakah aku boleh membuka palang ini?"

"Tentu..kita butuh uang untuk makan. Bagaimana bisa palang 'Open' tak dibuka untuk hari ini." Ujar sang ayah terkikik.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Mau ku bawakan apa untuk makan malam hari ini?" Tawarnya penuh kasih sayang.

"Ikan, mungkin…"

Ia tersenyum kembali dan manatap sang ayah sebentar lalu pergi dari Rukonya.

Seperti biasa, pagi ini Kyuhyun akan selalu melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Bernyanyi di keramaian kota hanya demi uang receh. Menjajakan suara indahnya pada siapapun yang sedang berlalu lalang.

Tak lama setelah menyanyikan beberapa lagu, Kyuhyun mengakhiri pertunjukannya hari ini. Ia akan makan siang.

"Halo~" Sapa seseorang.

"Hai…apa kabar? Sedang apa?" Jawab Kyuhyun sedikit terkaget ketika melihat pemuda kemarin yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan vacuum cleaner di tangannya.

"Aku membawa vacuum cleaner ku."

Kyuhyun menatapnya dan tersenyum ramah. "Oke…baiklah…apa yang terjadi dengan itu." Tanya-nya seraya membereskan gitarnya untuk di masukan ke boxnya.

"Benda ini rusak. Sudah tidak mau menyedot lagi."

"Dengar, aku tak bisa melakukan apapun. Karena aku tak membawa peralatanku satupun. Aku akan istirahat sekarang. Bisakah kau membawa benda itu besok lagi atau kapan pun asal jangan sekarang?"

"Ti-tidak bisa! Aku membawanya sekarang. Kau…kau…"

Ucapan Sungmin terpotong.

"Ya…tapi tidak ada yang bisa memperbaikinya jika hari ini. Tanpa alat-alatku. Atau ku bawa pulang saja?"

"Setidaknya jika setelah selesai istirahat, apa kau mau memeriksanya?"

Kyuhyun diam. Dan melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Ya…tapi kau tidak mengerti."

"Apa aku harus ikut denganmu…untuk makan siang?"

Kyuhyun tampak berfikir. "Ya…baiklah."

"Kita bisa bersama-sama?" Tanya Sungmin—lagi-lagi

"Ya~"

"Okei…terimakasih." Jawab Sungmin seraya berjalan mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun dengan vacuum cleaner yang ia Tarik seperti mobil mainan.

.

.

.

*_Beans Caffe_* _10.00 KST_

Mata itu terus saja menatap kearah pemuda yang sedang lahap memakan makanannya. Ia berdecak aneh. Apakah pemuda ini benar-benar kelaparan, atau apa? Tapi dari gaya-nya saja ia tidak terlihat seperti orang miskin. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menyeruput teh hangatnya secara perlahan.

"Jadi kau sedikit paham mengenai music, tuan?" Tanya Kyuhyun berusaha menghilangkan rasa canggung di Antara mereka.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Dikampung halaman, ayah ku dulu pernah bermain orchestra. Dia pemain biola. Tapi karena ia memiliki penyakit yang memfonisnya, akhirnya ia bunuh diri."

"Benarkah?" Wajah Sungmin terlihat tegar saat bercerita. Kyuhyun tahu…Sungmin sangat terpukul.

"Tapi sebelum ia meninggal, ia sempat mengajarkan ku bermain piano. 'Tidak susah menggerakan jari' katanya." Lanjut Sungmin.

"Apa kau sering memainkannya?"

Sungmin menggeleng pasti dan tersenyum. "Hmm~ tidak! Aku tidak memiliki piano di rumah. Piano sangat mahal bagiku."

"Yeah~ kau benar…itu barang mewah."

Mengakhiri percakapannya Kyuhyun membayar semua makan siangnya hari ini bersama dengan Sungmin. ia berjalan menuju pintu luar dan kembali bercengkrama.

"Aku memainkan piano di toko music. Penjaganya mengizinkan aku memakainya satu jam saat makan siang"

Kyuhyun terlihat senang. "Apakah ada di sekitar sini?"

"Kau ingin mendengarku memainkannya?"

"Yeah!"

"Sekarang?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Baikhlah…"

Dengan langkah senang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pergi ke toko music.

.

.

.

Sesampainya mereka di toko music, Sungmin selalu tersenyum ramah kearah penjaga tokonya. Ia meminta izin untuk memainkan salah satu piano yang terdapat disana. Dan apa yang di dapat….ia berhasil mendapatkannya secara Cuma-Cuma.

Ia mendudukan dirinya di kursi piano tersebut. Kyuhyun terus saja memperhatikan dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh. Saat Sungmin sudah siap untuk mulai memainkan pianonya, Kyuhyun segera menarik kursi yang tak jauh dari piano Sungmin.

Pemuda manis itu mulai memainkan satu ketuk dua ketuk nada di piano tersebut. Membuat Kyuhyun tertarik untuk mengeluarkan gitar lusuhnya.

Kyuhyun terkesiap memperhatikan permainan piano Sungmin. Music romatis dan penuh kesedihan tercampur dalam melodynya. Bagaimana bisa lagu begitubterasa menyayat jantungnya. Ia tak pernah merasakan yang seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Itu saja." Ucap Sungmin mengakhiri permaiannya.

Kyuhyun masih diam terkesima. Sulit berucap apapun. Tapi Sungmin tetap tersenyum manis menunggu komentarnya.

"Ba-bagus…ini bagus sekali." Kyuhyun masih terkesima. "Apakah kau yang menulis melodynya?"

"Bukan~ bukan aku yang menulisnya. Ini karya Mendelssohn."

"Bagus." Jawab Kyuhyun dalam keterkesimaannya.

"Kalau begitu, mainkan lagu mu yang lain."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak terimakasih."

"Please~" Sungmin memohon seraya tersenyum dan membujuk Kyuhyun.

"Tidak disini."

"Kenapa tidak disini? Tuan Park pasti mengizinkan kita untuk memainkannya lagi."

"Menurutmu tak ada masalah?"

"Yea~ tentu saja."

Dengan segala keyakinan yang Sungmin berikan, akhirnya Kyuhyun mengambil buku catatannya dan menaruhnya di meja piano yang Sungmin gunakan. Menunjukan pada Sungmin lagu apa yang akan di mainkan dan akan memulai di kunci mana lagunya kali ini.

"Main di kunci C, okey?" Ucap Kyuhyun dan di balasan anggukan dari Sungmin.

Secara perlahan dan penuh kesabaran Kyuhyun mengajarkan sedikit demi sedikit lagu yang akan di mainkan. Ternyata tak sulit mengajarkan melody untuk Sungmin. Sungmin cukup pintar dan mudah mengingat petunjuk dari Kyuhyun. Lelaki tampan itu tersenyum bangga.

Ketika selesai mengajarkan melodynya pada Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mengajak Sungmin memainkan lagu ciptaannya.

"Kau siap?"

"Tentu saja."

Dimulailah lagu indah penuh kekuatan. Sebuah lagu yang Kyuhyun ciptakan untuk seseorang disana. Lagu yang penuh perasaan yang mudah di kuasai oleh Sungmin begitu saja. Lagu yang easy gong yang siapa saja pasti akan suka ketika mendengarnya. _'Falling Slowly' _adalah lagu pertama yang ia duetkan bersama seseorang yang baru beberapa hari yang lalu bertemu dengannya.

Penuh dengan senyum kebanggan, Kyuhyun terus saja melantunkan lagunya. Tuan Park sang pemilik toko hanya bisa tersenyum kagum saat melodynya mulai menguar di toko musicnya. ini begitu indah dan mudah. Kyuhyun benar-benar merasakan hal berbeda dengan pemuda ini. Kyuhyun seperti hidup kembali dari keterpurukan. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Dia seorang lelaki sama sepertinya.

'_I Don't know you, but I want you, All the more for that'_

'_Falling slowly sing your melody. I'll sing along'_

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai melakukan duet perdananya di toko music kota, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memutuskan untuk segera pergi dan langsung berterimakasih pada tuan Park karena sudah mengizinkannya memainkan salah satu alat musicnya.

Tak terasa hari sudah semakin larut, dan Sungmin masih membawa vacuum cleanernya. Oh ya! Tololnya Kyuhyun! Vacuum cleaner Sungmin perlu perbaikan! Dengan senyum canggung, Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin pergi ke ruko tempat ia dan ayahnya tinggal.

Ketika sampai, Kyuhyun segera membawa vacuum cleaner yang di genggam Sungmin ke ayahnya. Tentu untuk di perbaiki.

"Putra anda sangat berbakat, Tuan.." Ucap Sungmin mencoba mengajak ayah Kyuhyun mengobrol.

"Ya! Sudah seharusnya. Aku yang mengajarkannya."

"Bukan…maksudku karya lagunya."

"Oh ya? Dia?"

"Ya dia." Wajah Sungmin berbinar penuh kekaguman.

"Ya baiklah…vacuum cleanernya sudah bisa digunakan. Hanya ada kabel yang tersangkut. Kau sudah bisa membawanya pulang." Selah Kyuhyun pada obrolan ayahnya dan Sungmin.

"Terimakasih. Berapa biayanya?"

"Santai saja. Gratis untukmu."

"Tidak ada yang gratis. Berapa biayanya?"

Ayah Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lalu tersenyum. "4000 won saja, anak manis."

Tentu saja 4000 won Sungmin masih memilikinya. Dengan senyum ramah. Ia memberikan uang itu pada ayah Kyuhyun dan berjabat tangan.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang. Hari sudah larut." Ucap Sungmin meminta izin.

"Ya~ kalau begitu hati-hati."

"Apakah kita bisa bertemu lagi?" Sungmin berharap.

"Ya! Tentu saja! Besok di tempat biasa."

"Baiklah…terimakasih sudah membantuku membetulkan vacuum clenaerku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Oke! Besok!"

"Tentu saja!" Teriak Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

.

Hai! Rhea HERE~~~~ ^^

Kali ini saya bawa FF rated T Twoshoot untuk menebus tertundanya Be My Sweet Darling dan Because Your Voice. Semoga teman-teman menyukainya yaaaa ^^

FF ini sebenarnya saya REMAKE dari film roman barat. Ceritanya easy bgt dan seruuuu!*menurut saya* soalnya ada unsur music dan lagu 'falling slowly' yang pernah dinyanyiin Ming . saya remake jadi YAOI karena saya cinta KyuMin apa adanya. Soalnya ga terlalu ribed juga sih ngerubah karakter di FF ini. karena karakter cewe dan cowo di film ini ga di sebutin namanya. Cuman 'Guy' and 'Girl' aja.

Sooooo semoga suka dan mau baca yaa ^^ terimakasih banyak

RheaCho | 131206


End file.
